1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular sofa, more particularly to a modular sofa which includes a seat frame, a back frame, and armrest frames all of which can be attached easily to a four-sided hollow frame after they are upholstered.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sofa, for example, a one-seater, a two-seater or a three-seater sofa, generally has a fixed numbers of seat(s). In the manufacture of conventional sofa, a sofa frame with a predetermined specification that is designed for a predetermined number of seat(s) is constructed and then upholstered to result in a finished sofa. The sofa is then transported to a predetermined place for storage or for sale. However, the constructed and finished sofa usually occupies a relatively large space and is thus not convenient in transport or storage. Moreover, the conventional sofa cannot be re-arranged to vary the number of seats to suit a user's requirements. The conventional sofa with a fixed number of seat(s) is thus not satisfactory.